


Anxious Jackal

by pajama_cats



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Months after they joined together Gadget wants Infinite to meet the other members of the Resistance, however Infinite isn't as eager.





	Anxious Jackal

It was awful, the most dreadful thing Infinite had heard Gadget ever ask of him out of the several months they've been together. 

“Meeting them won't be  _ that  _ bad, they already know you've been helping me.” Perhaps he was overreacting, but he had reasons to justify himself. There was still those who were skeptical of him, what makes the resistance any different? 

“There's no possible positive outcome from me making their acquaintance. What good would come out of it?”

“Strong allies and.. An everlasting friendship?” It was as if the red wolf didn't think his request fully through. The unsure smile began to waver at the blank, skeptical look Infinite gave him in return. 

“Trust me, it'll be good for you! If not all, most of the resistance has forgiven you. I don't see why you're so reluctant to make amends with them when they're ready to accept you.” 

There's a lot of illogical reasons as to why he shouldn't meet them, yet the one that stands out most to him is Shadow. Gadget doesn't know what happened between them, maybe he was informed or maybe he wasn't. Infinite could never find the right time to tell him about his former squad, in fact he intended not to ever really tell the red wolf.

The feeling of anxiety washes over him at the thought of the black hedgehog. He  _ hates  _ the feeling, but then again who ever would like it? His shattered pride and anxiety over the hedgehog makes him relive the feeling of weakness that he once had before joining forces with Eggman. The feeling makes him shiver as his skin crawls.

“Do you have any idea how it feels to be weak in the presence of your enemy?” His words are obviously not chosen with care as he spits them out bitterly before he can remember who he's talking to. To Gadget it probably seemed out of the blue to have another outburst like that, but he could take it in a way as the jackal seeming that way to the resistance when they're now allies. He's too distressed to clarify it.

“.. Yeah. I do.” Gadget, surprisingly isn't speaking with hatred or rage as Infinite would assume at the unpleasant memory of their first encounter. He however, speaks softly as if he's saddened they had to meet that way. Perhaps if things had been different they could have been friends before the world almost met its end. 

There's an apology hanging on the tip of his tongue, ready to disregard his outburst, but Gadget is by his side, red arms wrapping carefully around his black and white fur. Infinite tenses in the hug, hesitating before he lets his arms wrap almost loosely around the wolf’s shoulders. He couldn't recall the last time he had a hug, perhaps with his old squad. Gadget has been by his side for nearly a year- when's the last time  _ he's  _ had a hug?

The minor concern fades away as Gadget lets his head rest on Infinite’s shoulder. He never was one for physical contact, unless it involved fighting, but he can't seem to pull himself away just yet from Gadget. The other clearly needs more comfort than he does, so he remains still and silent. Time hardly feels like a concept when he's with the red wolf anyway. 

Gadget finally releases him and takes two steps back, refusing to meet Infinite’s eyes as he raises his glasses ever so lightly to rub at his eyes.. 

“Sorry.” He's not sure why Gadget is apologizing when it was his fault to begin with, so instead Infinite chooses to ignore it, slightly shrugging response. 

“One.” Infinite grunts out, looking back at the other to meet a confused gaze. He elaborates. “I would be fine with just meeting one resistance member. A crowd of those who once fought me would be… Overwhelming, I'm sure you understand.” 

Gadget seems to brighten at the idea, fixing his glasses as he nods. He looks thoughtful before he speaks. “The others probably aren't all here anyway- Sonic is always on the run, and Tails has been more eager to adventure with him. Team Chaotix is back to being detectives, while Knuckles and Amy were last reported heading towards Metropolis.. Rouge, Sh- Team Dark is out on G.U.N. missions again, so that would leave Silver. Is that alright..?” Gadget’s concern for him makes him feel light, though the feeling lasts momentarily before he helpfully reminds himself he's awaiting an answer. 

“It's.. Progress.” If he were to be honest Silver seemed more pleasant to meet than the hot headed echidna. The worst Silver could do was hurl him at a wall, the worst Knuckles could was punch him  _ through  _ a wall. 

“You two might have some things in common.” 

“Really now?” 

“I heard he once almost hit Sonic with a flying car before they made up.” 

“That's the one thing you find similar with us?” Infinite doesn't recall throwing objects at the hedgehog, and knows he should be offended by this, yet it's more amusing than rude to him. 

“Yeah I- I guess so.” 

“Your charisma is as charming as ever.” Infinite shakes his head in disbelief as Gadget struggles to hold in his laughter, but the jackal allows himself to smile at the red wolf. 

Maybe this sort of progress wasn't as bad as it seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh Infinite's full theme came out today and for some reason that motivated me to write. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
